voxatronfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki News
November 8th, 2011 We're moving to the official wiki, copy all info and images to it. http://www.lexaloffle.com/voxwiki/index.php/Main_Page November 7th, 2011 After a long research (and some failed experiments), I managed to add boxes. Like I said before, they can make pages feel more professional, and save you the trouble of reformatting the page after every edit. Those who may want to edit a box, it can only be done in Source mode ( wich is found on top, next to de Visual tab ). Boxes follow this format: All you have to edit is the (insert text here) part, but in case some one wants to add boxes to their pages, go to Template:box for a more detailed explanation. FostRoDah 21:33, November 7, 2011 (UTC) November 6th, 2011 Nothing really happened today, from this point on, if a day is missed, then nothing important happened on it. Important! I have decided to accept zep's offer about moving the wiki to the site instead of wikia. Once the other wiki is set up we will copy over information from here to the other wiki. Hopefully if the people still have the images they uploaded we will have less work to do. November 5th, 2011 zep of Lexaloffle Games (Creator of Voxatron) has offered to host the wiki on lexaloffle.com. : Hey, the wiki is looking great. I put a link from the main BBS page to this thread to hopefully generate more contributions. I'll add to it too when things settle down. : I'm a bit late to suggest this, but would you be interested in shifting the wiki on-site instead? I could install some standard wiki software. : Disadvantages: Have to shift the existing entries over Have to wait a couple of days for me to set it up : Advantages: No advertising Possible future features like cross-searching the BBS and wiki etc. : I think it's a great initiative and exactly what Voxatron needs. Especially for the ins and outs of using the designer. : Let me know what you think, I'm happy to go with either format but instinctively would like to move it on-site for greater future possibilities and because I find the advertising on wikia quite distracting. What do you guys think about this? We especially need your opinion, Grumpychris. Rammite 23:18, November 7, 2011 (UTC) November 4th, 2011 I'm late on the news today, but the wiki is becoming better and better, thanks to everyone who helped. Novermber 3rd, 2011 New admins, and one of them came up with this cool looking background. November 2nd, 2011 Eh? It looks like someone did something EVIL while I was gone....just kidding, but when I was signed out the links were to pages not yet created. November 1st, 2011 I shall begin making pages, and others as well if they show up. We will use unnoficial monster names until the official ones are revealed. Add pictures if you want. New background picture, it's not much but it will do for now. October 31st, 2011 Wiki has been founded ( HOORAY :D ). It'll take some time for me to set it up, so be patient, but feel free to add pages and send me the link to them. Category:Main Category:Wiki